


Otome x Pet

by Nanostin



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: The many otome boys have magically become part animal, with tails from fluffy to scaley and ears from big to small. Needless to say, most of them would rather go back to the way they were before, and their lovely girls are always there to help them with their unique problem.
Relationships: Hoshino Ichika/Sasazuka Takeru
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

In the many otome worlds and dimensions, there are beautiful boys with lots of wonderful romance and couples, but with that, it seems that the great otome god has watched too many animal videos and has become influenced, now desiring something new out of these boys… or maybe the god just wants to mess with all the couples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be multiple characters from multiple games, but now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure that they'll mostly be Otomate games. Also, to be honest, I most likely won't update that fast as I'm only writing this for fun and not taking it seriously; it's just my desire to make otome related content as a big fan of the genre aaaaand... my desire to see more pretty 2-D boys be animal-like, hee hee.
> 
> The tags get updated with the more chapters I post.


	2. Takeru Sasazuka

“Takeru,” Ichika calls out to her boyfriend on the rooftop with a bag of doughnuts and gets ignored, Takeru not even bothering to eye her as he continues to look at the laptop screen and type at an impressive speed. She’s used to this, but there’s something she’s not used to: deer ears and antlers are popping out behind the top of the laptop. 

She thinks, ‘Animal ear hairpins… He doesn’t seem to have noticed. Maybe this is Enomoto’s weird way of getting payback from all the insults Takeru flings at him, or maybe Okazaki put them on to mess with him…’

“What?” Noticing he’s been getting stared at, Takeru puts his laptop aside and snaps Ichika out of her thoughts. The round deer ears and small antlers can now be shown with all their glory. He adds, “Do you want attention? Needy pet.”

She couldn’t help but ask, “I’m the pet?”

Not catching on to what she meant by that, Takeru smirks, “You’re the one who keeps following behind me and getting happy whenever I give you a treat, right?”

“...Come take your snack.” Ichika holds the bag of doughnuts out to him, wanting to see him come up to get it after what he said.

“It would be more convenient of you to just set it on the table,” he grumbles; and yet, he still walks over to her and- oh, was that a hop in his step? Ichika is trying to keep a straight face and not look directly at the deer ears. She noticed that he had his eyes staring against her own the whole time as if he was suspicious of something and immediately took a doughnut out from the bag, taking a bite out of it with a grin. Any suspicion of her he had was gone in an instant after getting a doughnut.

His whole behaviour was just like a pet being fed. Ichika asks once again, “I’m the pet?”

He lowers the doughnut from his mouth and responds, “Yes… Why do you keep asking that?”

Knowing that he'll only get mad if she doesn’t point it out to him, she brushes against the top of her head and responds, “The ears and antlers. On your head.”

Confused, he brushes his head while puzzling, “What are you even saying-”

He cuts himself off when he feels the side of his palm hit against two hard things: antlers. He feels them a bit and moves over to his furry ears before sighing, “What a stupid prank.”

He pulls up on the pins and- “Ah!”

“Takeru? Are you okay?” Ichika asks with worry. Perhaps he suddenly started feeling a sharp pain somewhere. 

He looks as if he’s just had a thought cross his mind before dropping his hands away from the animal ears and replying, “I’m fine.”

“Are the pins tangled in your hair, by cha-”

“I’m fine,” he repeats with more force, letting her believe that she shouldn’t push it.

She never noticed that he wasn’t wearing his coat despite it being so chilly outside until he turned around and she spotted a little deer tail on the back of him. Her cheeks blush as she thinks, ‘This is getting too cute.’

It was a mystery for how it stayed in place and- hold on, do fake animal accessories usually move like that? Not knowing how she should tell him, she awkwardly stammers, “Um… Takeru… tail.”

He stops on his tracks and doesn’t move a muscle- well, except for his tail, which he purposely wagged around to see if it was really there. “What kind of shitty prank is this?” he curses under his breath.

“I don’t think it’s a prank…”

He turns back to her while still keeping a distance and responds, “Of course it is. What, you think real animal features magically popped up on me? Stupid cat.”

Ichika huffs, “Well, why else would you be behaving like a deer with moving animal parts that don’t come off?”

“There must be some kind of trick to it; pinning it down on magic is so stupid that I don’t think even Enomoto would come to that assumption. At least I hope not, anyway.”

Maybe she really was being ridiculous, or maybe… “Are you willing to eat grass?”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he says in annoyance. Acting on an extinct, he lowers his head and ears, giving Ichika a hard look in the eyes for a few seconds. It’s then that he realises that he really is behaving like a deer. He breaks the stare and eases his shoulders, going silent as he seems to be deep in thought about his incredibly odd situation.

Although he makes sure not to show much of an alarm on his face, Ichika still catches his tail springing up.

Takeru goes back to his laptop in a quick pace, searching the internet to see if he could find any info for an occurrence like the one he’s facing (and feeling silly over typing these illogical things in the search bar, all the while).

Remembering something similar to this situation, Ichika informs, “I read something about this before, I think I know how to turn you back to normal.”

Takeru looks up at her with suspicion, replying, “Uh-huh, and did you read about it from a children’s book?”

“No…!” She’d rather not admit that she got the info from a fantasy novel. Seeing that he wasn’t rejecting her help but wasn’t coming towards her, she takes a step towards him and freezes when she notices him get up only to take a step back, staring hard at her. 

She remains perfectly still for what felt like a minute and his tail drops midway, still staring right at her. “What are you planning on doing?” he asks, breaking the silence.

“I just need to- um…” She was too embarrassed to say it aloud, her difficulty in answering him only bringing his suspicion back up. ‘This isn’t good, how can I make him trust me?’ she thinks, troubled by the dilemma. However, focusing back on Takeru, she saw that he now looked completely calm, his nose noticeably held high as a smile formed across his face. 

“You brought more than one doughnut,” he points out, reminding her about the bag of doughnuts in her hand. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I did.” She holds up the bag and he walks up to her without a thought, taking one from the bag. He really did go from sceptical to calm around her in an instant from something as simple as his favourite treat being handed to him.

‘Now isn’t the time to be thinking this, but he’s really cute as a deer. He’d definitely get annoyed at me if he heard me say that, though!’ With that thought in mind, she hesitantly reaches for his head and pets him, feeling limited by the two antlers on his head not giving her much space.

“What are you doing?” Takeru questions before taking another bite of his doughnut, seeming confused but not retracting himself from her hand. Ichika was kind of impressed with how comfortable he’s behaving from being offered a single doughnut. 

“I’m trying to make you feel good. It’s a way to bring you back to normal.”

Takeru snickers, “You’re trying to make me feel good by petting my head?”

“I mean- I thought that since you’re part deer now…” 

“And what makes you think that deers feel good to be pet on the head?”

Ichika was starting to feel as if her action was foolish since she couldn’t come up with an answer to his question. Of course, deers are wild animals, so they probably wouldn’t like to be pet on the head like a dog or cat-

“Ears.”

“What?” Ichika was puzzled about what she was expected to do with him bringing his head a little towards her.

“Scratch behind the ears. It seems obvious, doesn’t it? I’ve never researched on deers and even I know that.”

Ichika decided not to point out that he surely only gained that new knowledge because he was now part deer himself. 

Listening to what he wants, she begins to scratch behind his ears and gets a relaxed hum out of him.  
“Hmmm… Hey, hold on, this doesn’t seem to be working,” Takeru states, snapping out of his pleasure and opening his eyes.

“Maybe it’s not enough?” Ichika guesses. Honestly, she doesn’t even have any solid evidence that giving him pleasure is how she can turn him back to normal, but it’s all she could think of. She might be listening to a fantasy novel, but this situation is pretty much a fantasy itself.

“Oh, I get it,” Takeru says with a suggestive smirk. He takes a hold of her, one hand to her chin and the other to her shoulder, admitting in a low voice, “You know, I’ve been feeling pretty hot for a chilly October with no coat on.”

“That's why I keep on telling you to- wait, what? Huh?!” Ichika stammers as an idea crosses her mind for what he must be talking about. She could feel her cheeks heating up, knowing for sure that her blush is strongly visible.

Takeru inches his face closer to hers as she tries her best to keep a cool composure. She reasons, “Hold on, we can’t do something like this outside!”

With their noses close to touching now, he questions “Why not?” 

“What do you mean ‘why not’?!”

“Oh, I get it.”

Ichika felt relieved that he came to his senses but grew concerned once more when she noticed that he wasn’t letting go and heard him let out a short, low sound.

“...Did you just grunt at me?”

Instead of answering, Takeru continues to let out low, deep sounding grunts. Ichika, not understanding what’s going on, asks in shock, “What are you doing?!”

“Don’t you find this attractive? I’m turning you on.”

“...I think you’ve been part deer for far too long.” With her jaws wide open and eyes darkening, she lost all feelings of embarrassment after what he told her and was left with only pity for her boyfriend.

“I think you’re right,” Takeru responds, being able to get some sense into his head. As if losing patience, he goes straight in for a kiss to her lips, her being caught by surprise for a second before kissing back. 

It took a moment before Ichika brought her head back to gain her breath, breaking their kiss. Happy to notice that the deer features have disappeared, Ichika cheers, “Oh, it worked!”

She settles down when she notices Takeru not giving much of a reaction, asking hesitantly, “It worked, didn’t it…?”

Takeru questions sharply, “Who said I’m satisfied with just that?”

“Huh?”

“I didn’t tell you to stop. We’re not finished with our make-out session until I’m satisfied.”

“You mean you weren’t just feeling that way because you were part deer?!”

“Heh, I’m messing with you.”

“O-oh…”

“Are you disappointed? I can see your ears drooping right now.”

Ichika found herself on the defensive side as she denied, “I’m not-”

“Alright then, we can take it to my room.”

‘Ah. So he wasn’t actually messing with me about wanting to continue it.’ Ichika thought, not being able to bring herself to respond to the way he’s trying to make it sound like she’s the one who really wants it.

“I’ll give more time to my pet.”

“Weren’t you just-” Ichika decides not to finish her sentence when he starts petting her head, a smile coming to her face at the gesture. “I’m so happy that you’re back to being yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will most likely either be about Mineo or Shin (from Amnesia). I already have an animal in mind for each of them, heh.


End file.
